Love How Annoying You Are
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Tonks visits her only weakness: Charlie Weasley. Set during the summer after their Hogwarts graduation. -Not Betaed-


**Title:** Love How Annoying You Are  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1049  
**Beta:** Not Betaed!  
**Warnings:** Sex. Glasses!Pr0n? hahaha Set during the summer after their Hogwarts graduation.  
**Summary:** Tonks visits her only weakness: Charlie Weasley.  
**A/N:** Originally written for my beloved friend, **luvscharlie**, who is not feeling very well. Hope you get better soon, hun! Sorry it got fluffy in the end! Sidenote: cannot believe this is the first time I write these two together! *gasp*

AND 86. Weakness on **100_women**

AND 65. Fuchsia on **100_colours**

* * *

**Love How Annoying You Are**

"Oh, for Puff's sake," Tonks couldn't help but mutter under her breath at the sight she was presented with. However, the longer she stood there, the better she enjoyed the scenery.

Charlie lay sprawled on his back over a bed that clearly hasn't been made in days, with a pair of square black rimmed glasses askew across his face and an open book on his chest. Long forgotten were her reasons to laugh at him as her eyes traveled down his bare chest and strong legs, all covered in freckles and scars. Those damned dragons had carved his smooth skin as if Charlie were their newest masterpiece in just three months. Tonks cringed at the idea of what they would do to him after years of working in the Reserve.

Smiling softly when Charlie let out a loud snore, Tonks climbed on the bed. The considerable difference in build they had made it awkward for her to crawl over him avoiding to bury a knee in a place she would regret later on. With one last glance at his spectacled face, she started covering his stomach with feathery kisses.

She heard him hum deeply before a hand went on top of her head. With a smirk, Tonks pressed her breasts against his groin and she felt his fingers sliding through her spiky, fuchsia locks. She knew Charlie was a fan of pulling hair, so she let it grow to its natural length but keeping the flashy colour. When he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled lightly, Tonks looked up.

"You know you have to be fully awake if you want me to continue."

"I'm awake," he mumbled with his eyes still closed. "See?"

Tonks huffed, threw the book on his chest to the other side of the room and climbed more over him so her face was now a breath away from his.

"I didn't go through four Portkeys to watch you sleep, Weasley," she said with a tint of madness in her voice.

Charlie took a deep breath and, next thing she knew, he had grabbed her bum and flipped them around so he was now lying on top her with a big smile.

"Missed me, Miss Tonks?" he whispered, looking down at her through his old fashioned glasses.

She chuckled. "You're so full of yourself, Weasley," she said, rolling her eyes and knowing full well her insides were screaming "Heck, yes!".

"Am I? It's hard to think otherwise when a gal travels 1300 miles to shag you," Charlie continued as his hands started exploring her slim body.

When one of his hands slid under her short skirt and started teasing her over her knickers, it took all her willpower to suppress a low moan. It would only encourage him and there was nothing Tonks hated more than a smug Charlie proving his point; no matter how hot that was.

"What? Nothing to say? Kneazle ate your tongue? Hmmm, let's see," he said before kissing her, quickly sliding his tongue into her mouth and caressing hers in soft, swift motions. "Nope, it's still there," he mused with a stupid smirk she wished she had enough energy to smack right out of his freckled face. "Oh, have I left you breathless already?" he asked with a fake innocent expression. "I'm sorry. That was not my intention." Then, he pushed the fabric of her knickers to the side and buried two fingers inside her. Tonks bit her lower lip hard and lifted her upper body from the mattress, pressing her chest against his. "Or maybe it was," he added right before starting to kiss her hungrily.

It only took a few thrusts and a flick of his thumb over her clit to make her shiver and already sense the closeness of an orgasm. However, as soon as he heard her soft whimper, Charlie stopped his ministrations and slid her underwear down her legs.

"I'll keep these as a souvenir," he informed her, holding the knickers next to his head. His mocking expression looked more serious with his glasses, despite the lenses being foggy from their recent activities.

"No prize before you win the race," she chastised, taking the undergarment from his tight grip as her other hand started taking off his boxers.

"Is that so? Bloody hell, you know how competitive I am."

Lifting one eyebrow, she slid her arms around his neck and bucked her hips against his, gasping as the head of his cock made contact with her entrance. "Prove it," she practically purred, knowing that besides being competitive, Charlie was a sucker for challenges.

With a deep groan, Charlie slid slowly inside her and started thrusting almost rhythmically. It had been almost two months since her last visit and the thought of them being even more spaced in between once she started Auror training, made it all the more exhilarating. Capturing his lips in a sultry kiss, Tonks let herself go and moaned as her whole body started shaking in pleasure. Two thrusts later, Charlie pulled her hair tightly and bit on her lower lip as he came too.

Merlin, she had missed this… Tonks couldn't help but sigh as melancholy invaded her once more. Her Portkey parted in exactly five hours, yet her skin craved to be left behind in the soft arms that surrounded her.

"How long?" Charlie murmured against her forehead, still caressing her long hair with his fingers.

"Five hours."

He sighed and waited a few moments before breaking the silence again. "Do I get to keep the souvenir this time?"

Tonks grinned against his shoulder. This is what she needed. The constant teasing and banter with her best friend is what she missed the most. There was a level of trust and comfort between them that made their bickering fun and natural.

"I don't know. Do I get to have one too?"

"What d'you want?"

"Hmmm… These," Tonks said, waving the glasses she had just snatched from his face. "Since when do you wear reading glasses, old man?"

"Since I inherited my dad's crappy eyesight. Give them back! These were his."

Tonks chuckled. "Aaww, my old man is getting sentimental," she mocked.

"Sentimental? I'll give you sentimental," he muttered and flipped her on her stomach, pressing his erection against her bum.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are a nice way to let me know if you liked it! ;)


End file.
